NIJIKON
by Azakayana Yume
Summary: Nijikon adalah syndrome sukar mempunyai hubungan khusus sesama manusia. Mereka yang terkena syndrome ini akan selamanya terjebak dengan rasa cinta terhadap karakter dari animasi idola mereka. Len, pemuda yang sekarang terjangkit syndrome ini harus menelan kenyataan bahwa orang yang dia cinta hanya sekedar Software buatan. /Fanfic ini sebagai permohonan maaf author/ Read 'n Review?/


**Baik, baik. Ini adalah wujud permintaan maaf author yang sudah lama tidak meng-update fanfic ****Watashi no Kawaii Sensei****. Etto, apa ada yang masih menunggu itu kah? /enggak**

**Huhu, jujur! Kata **_**readers**_** kan fanfic yang itu terlalu maksa yah terus alur juga kecepetan, apa mungkin saya harus hapus dan mengedit ulang fanfic itu? Soalnya lanjutan yang kemarin idenya juga hilang. Hehe... :D /author geblek / disepak**

**Jadi, maunya gimana nih?**

**Lalu, ****selain wujud permintaan maaf, fanfic ini juga project kedua saya di fandom Vocaloid dan tentunya couple Twins Cest ini. Ada satu lagi project saja yang masih dalam tahap proses pembuatan, jadi jika berkenan. Tunggu saja, yah!**

**Lebih baik bacotan saya udahin dulu, deh, nanti jadi tidak minat membaca lagi :D**

**So, Happy Reading!**

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

* * *

**NIJIKON**

**By: Azakayana Yume**

**Vocaloid Character © Yamaha Corp**

**#**

* * *

**Project ke-2**

**Rated : Maunya apa? :D /disepak**

**Main Character's:**

**Len Rin Kagamine**

**Friendship: Gumiya and Len**

**And Other**

* * *

**#**

**Warning: Nijikon adalah sebuah **_**syndrome**_** bagi para otaku (kebanyakan laki-laki) yang sudah kelewat batas rasa cinta kepada karakter idolanya. Bisa dibilang mereka tidak mau mempunyai **_**hubungan khusus**_** kepada lawan jenisnya di dunia nyata. Mereka cenderung lebih memilih character –anime, game, etc– yang mereka idolakan untuk menjadi pendamping mereka.**

**So, Just Happy Reading, guys :D**

**#**

* * *

**Chapter one:**

**Pengenalan**

**(Full Author PoV)**

* * *

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

_**Vocaloid. **_Siapa yang tidak kenal atau mendengar kata itu? Baik akan saya jelaskan.

Vocaloid adalah _perangkat lunak produksi_ Yamaha Corporation yang menghasilkan suara nyanyian manusia. Komposisi musik dan lirik dimasukkan dilayar penyunting sesuai nyanyian dan iringan musik yang diingini. Suara penyanyi diambil dari pustaka suara yang berisi sampling rekaman suara dari penyanyi sebenarnya. ( –_Wikipedia Vocaloid Indonesia_)

_So_, jadi kalian sudah tahu bukan apa itu Vocaloid? Kalau kalian jeli pada tulisan diatas. Pasti ada yang menjanggal, kan? Perangkat lunak? Maksudnya apa nih?

Dari hasil jumpa pers dengan Yamaha Corp, mereka memang dengan terang-terangan mengatakan itu hanya sebuah perangkat atau _software_ yang diciptakan untuk menghasilkan suara manusia– tentunya dengan bantuan suara asli dari manusia juga ujung-ujungnya.

Mereka bilang, itu adalah gambar hasil yang mereka buat untuk menarik minat para pecinta musik _Nippon_. Tidak semua orang beranggapan penyanyi dari Negeri Sakura itu tampan atau cantik bukan? Pasti ada yang berpikir 'Kok suaranya bagus gaya orangnya begitu?' jadi dengan kemujuannya teknologi yang pesat, Yamaha Corp berhasil menciptakan perangkat lunak yang bernama _Vocaloid_!

_**PROK! PROK! PROK!**_

Karakternya? Baik, akan saya beritahu juga.

Yang **Pertama**. Perangkat yang bisa dikatakan paling populer diantara yang lain bernama Hatsune Miku. Miku adalah perangkat nomor satu yang paling diminati semua orang_._ Rupanya yang cantik dan suaranya yang nyaring melengking namun indah itulah yang membuat semua (Laki-laki) jatuh cinta.

Yang diposisi **Kedua** ada Rin Kagamine. Manis, yang paling cebol, dan mempunyai suara imut bagai anak-anak. Yah, Rin ini digambarkan dengan gadis kekanakan –karena wajahnya yang benar seperti anak-anak, walau sebenarnya katanya Yamaha membuatnya seumuran dengan Miku. Tidak sepopuler Miku memang, karena ehemnya yang bisa dibilang kecil, tapi jangan salah. Jika kalian mencari ribut atau menjelek-jelekkannya, terima akibat atau serangan dari Rin _Lovers_, lho.

**Ketiga**. Wow, ini karakter bisa dibilang para idaman lelaki di dunia manapun dan pastinya mereka berandai jika karakter ini asli ada di dunia. Kita panggil saja, Luka Megurine. Jeng, jeng, jeng...! Wajah yang terbilang dewasa, namun anggun ini memiliki suara –sedikit– berat diantara yang lain. Kalau dia asli, mungkin akan berumur 2 tahun diatas Miku maupun Rin. Tubuhnya yang _proporsional_ membuatnya populer dikalangan lelaki. _Fans-_nya hampir setara dengan sang diva aka Miku! _Amazing_...

Sebaiknya segitu saja deh yang Author beritahu, bukan karena malas menyebutkan. Hanya saja... karena karakter yang lain tidak dalam penyangkutan sebagai pemeran penting.

_And_... disini, Yamaha hanya baru menciptakan para karakter wanita saja. Pria? Mungkin nanti akan dipikirkan oleh mereka. Karena sepenuhnya adalah perempuan, pastinya _fans_ Vocaloid kebanyakan para lelaki, dong? _Of Course..._

Terutama kalangan lelaki remaja!

Mereka yang sangat cinta dengan idola mereka pasti akan _up to date_ perkembangannya. Mulai dari album terbaru, concert, dan klarifikasi informasi terbaru yang dikemukakan oleh sang pencipta; Yamaha Corp.

Dari sekian banyaknya _fans_ Vocaloid– Yuk, kita intip satu aja yang akan menjadi tokoh utama dari fanfic ini.

Kita kenalkan, dia adalah Len Kagami!

Len adalah satu dari ratusan (atau milyaran) juta dari fans fanatik Vocaloid. Dia yang _notabene_ masih lelaki normal yang menyukai perempuan –Imut– pasti akan jatuh cinta dari salah satu _character_ Vocaloid, kan?

Kalau ditanya Len umur berapa– dia masih berumur 15 tahun. Wow, masih muda dan diperkirakan pasti kelas 1 SMA. Dia putra kedua dari Kagami bersaudara. Wajanya tampan, hidung juga mancung, kulitnya seputih porselen, matanya sebiru _aquamarine_ lautan. Tidak salah jika orang menganggapnya sebagai sebuah _virtual_ yang asli hidup di dunia nyata. Perangainya yang _cool_ membuat dirinya terkenal di Sekolahnya. Selain itu, dia juga termasuk salah satu murid terpintar di Sekolahnya, lho.

Wew! Tampan, _cool_, pintar, dan keluarga yang juga bisa dibilang berkecukupan. Siapa yang tidak mau coba? Ayo, angkat tangan!

Oke, tidak ada bukan? Hum, kok bisa sih murid pintar dan _cool_ sepertinya sampai tahu dengan urusan dunia maya dan para otaku –yang nyatanya sangat dibencinya– itu? Maksudku sampai tahu apa itu Vocaloid? _I know_, Voca memang terkenal bahkan sampai ke pelosok dunia sana– Cuma, kok lelaki cuek dan tidak peka sepertinya sampai bisa sebegitu fanatiknya sekarang dengan mereka?

Baik, salahkan saja sahabatnya yang benar bisa dibilang otaku berat itu; Gumiya! Gumiya adalah sahabat Len dari kecil. Jangan salah, walau freak, tapi dia tetap tampan dan tak kalah populer dari Len juga, kok.

Apa yang membuat Len menjadi fans fanatik Vocaloid kalau begitu? Apa yang dilakukan Gumiya sebelumnya pada Len? Len memang bukan seorang BoKep ( –_Bocah Kepo_) jadi tidak mungkin dia mau tahu urusan para _freak_ macam Gumiya, meski dia itu sahabatnya sendiri.

Lalu apa, dong?

Jangan lupa dengan penjelasan yang diatas tentang 'Tidak salah jika orang menganggapnya sebagai sebuah virtual yang asli hidup di dunia nyata', lho~

Gumiya bisa dibilang lelaki cerewet dan selalu mengatakan, "Sumpah, Len! Muka lu tuh cocok banget dijadiin referensi pembuatan Anime!" tapi itu hanya ditanggapi dengan gumaman tidak terima Len dengan, "Sialan."

Bukan hanya sekali-dua kali saja. Gumiya selalu mengatakan hal yang berinti sama dengan kata sebelumnya sampai membuat kuping Len terasa panas dan jengah. Tapi, pada suatu ketika– Gumiya dengan hebohnya (meski setiap saat selalu heboh, sih) datang kepadanya dan menunjukan sebuah album lagu ber-_cover_ tiga gadis cantik, imut, dan anggun tersebut.

Katanya sih itu album terbaru dari pembuat favorite sahabatnya itu. Si Gumiya pun juga baru membeli album itu minggu lalu dengan hasil uang jajan kumpulannya selama sebulan. Dengan rasa bangga dia menunjukkan kotak persegi panjang– yang harganya cukup mahal itu kehadapan sahabat terbaiknya; Len.

Awalnya pula Len hanya menyerngitkan alisnya dan menatap bosan sahabatn hijaunya itu. Tidak terima dengan tanggapan biasa atau bisa dibilang tidak tertarik membuat dirinya sebal dan langsung menarik Len untuk menyetel _disc_ tersebut ke _media_ _player_.

Selama jalannya penyetelan hanya Gumiya yang mengoceh menjelaskan satu persatu karakter yang diketahui bernama Miku, Rin, dan Luka. Setiap detik selalu saja ada pekikan layaknya wanita yang didengarnya. Sungguh menyebalkan! Tapi pada saat mulai permainan lagu untuk nomor kedua dari yang katanya perangkat lunak itu, langsung membuat Len terperangah.

Kok, mirip _Baka Aniki_? Pikirnya kala itu. Rupanya karena saking bosannya dirinya sampai tidak mendengar sebelumnya kalau ada salah satu karakter yang mirip dengan kakaknya dari penjelasan Gumiya.

Baru dua lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh mahluk berbeda gender dengannya, tapi garis wajahnya mirip kakaknya– atau mungkin dirinya juga?– itu. Sungguh, dia sangat tertarik dengan yang satu ini!

"Hoi, Len!" panggil gumiya untuk kesekian kalinya. Antara sebal dan senang. Sebal karena dicueki dan senang karena sepertinya dia berhasil membuat sahabatnya sebentar lagi akan tertular _syndrome_ _otaku_-nya itu.

"Hn?"

"Cih, gini nih. Wajah orang yang baru menemukan cintanya. Sampai mengalihkan pandangannya saja tidak mau!" decak sebal Gumiya, akhirnya Len mengalah (entah karena apa) dan menatap kesal sahabatnya.

"Baik, Baik! Maaf sudah mengganggu acara _Love at The First Sight_-mu itu," kekehnya. "tapi, gue mau balik. Nyokap udah sms untuk segera pulang. Mau pegi ke rumah saudara katanya, sih...?"

"So...?" ck, kadang memang sulit mempunyai sahabat yang sok _cool_ macam Len ini. Setiap ucapan panjangnya pasti akan dibalas dengan kata singkat yang kadang ada yang dimengerti dan tidak dimengerti olehnya.

"Yah, gue mau balik! Maksudnya itu, gue mau ngambil _disc_-nya nih. Mau dibawa pulang. Nanti kalau tadi gue langsung ngeluarin dari _media player_-nya, takutnya nanti elu marah gara-gara gue ganggu secara paksa begitu," jedanya. "makanya gue minta ijin dulu."

Oke, sekarang yang Gumiya lihat dari _emot_ sahabatnya adalah kebimbangan. What the? Seumur-umur dirinya belum pernah melihat wajah _cool_ dari seorang Len berubah menjadi antara sedih, mau mengijinkan untuk mencabut disc-nya, dan ingin terus melanjutkan tontonan musiknya tadi. Hela napas singkat, Gumiya berkata; "Yasudah, deh– aku titip kaset ini padamu saja." Yang membuat wajah suram Len menjadi cerah.

"Habis, wajahmu begitu sih. Membuat orang yang melihatnya pasti akan langsung bersimpati," ledek Gumiya. Len tidak menghiraukannya. Kalau mereka sudah bercakap dengan menggunakan 'Aku-Kamu' seperti ini. Berarti yang sedang mereka katakan itu adalah ucapan tulus antar sahabat, begitu.

Len tersenyum, "Terimakasih, Gumiya."

"Ya, tenang saja. Sahabatmu ini kan memang super baik, jadi aku ijinkan untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Selanjutnya kau beli sendiri, oke? Lalu, kalau sampai kaset ini rusak. Kau tahu dong apa maksudku ini Len?" aura mengerikan jelas sangat kentara di raut wajah tampan Gumiya. Len mengangguk paham. Selanjutnya Gumiya pamit pulang setelah mencium berkali-kali kotak kaset yang sekarang menjadi kesayangannya tersebut sebagai salam perpisahan.

Sungguh menggelikan, batin Len yang melihat acara perpisahan super lebay antara sahabatnya dengan kotak kaset ber-_cover_ gadis-gadis manis itu dan setelahnya meninggalkan Len yang sekarang mulai mem-_play_ video yang tadi sempat di _pause_ olehnya.

Dan muncullah gadis yang masih sama seperti tadi. Gadis berambut _blonde_ dan bermata aquamarine yang lebih cerah dari miliknya. Suaranya yang memang terkesan anak-anak itu mengalun indah sampai masuk ketelinganya dan bersarang ke otaknya. Suara itu– sepertinya akan membuat Len jadi pecandu.

Parasnya. Oh, god! So, damn it! Jangan ditanya, aduh!

Melihatnya saja membuat Len jadi berimajinasi liar, wew. _Type_ lelaki macam Len yang biasanya selalu tenang menjadi liar begini? Wahai perangkat benama Rin. Kau apakan aku sampai jadi begini? Desis Len.

Belum lagi kulitnya!

Len memperhatikan kulit putih mulus bak porselen Rin dan mencoba untuk membandingkan dengan kulitnya sendiri. Dalam hati dia berkata frustasi, pantas banyak yang menganggap gue itu _virtual_ hidup. Lah, orang kulit gue aja sama kayak nih cewek. Kenapa juga gue baru sadar sekarang?

Lagu sudah berganti untuk _next song_. Disana Rin terlihat layaknya gadis biasa. Memakai baju SMA berwarna kuning emas dan tidak lupa rok rempel berwarna coklak diatas lutus. Matanya yang indah tertutup kacamata oval frame berwarna senada dengan bajunya. Di kepalanya juga jangan lupa dengan pita besar bewarna kuning andalannya. Sangat, sangat seperti anak sekolahan!

_**Deg, deg...**_

Lelaki baru pubertas itu secara refleks memegang dadanya. Ih, aneh deh. Gue kok liat cewek yang nyatanya hanya _buatan_ _tangan _saja kok bisa deg-degan begini? Digelengkan cepat kepalanya kuat. Mencoba menghilangkan pikiran yang baru saja bersarang diotaknya. Maklum, baru pertama kali pasti begini. Padahal kalau para Otaku yang lain mungkin sudah lebih parah, haha.

_**Asa me ga samete**_

_**Ma-Saki ni omoi ukabu**_

_**Kimi no Koto...**_

Dari lagu pembukaan saja, jelas ia tahu kalau lagu ini juga sebelumnya sudah dinyanyikan oleh vocal nomor satu; Miku. Tapi sewaktu melihat Miku yang bernyanyi kenapa dirinya tidak tertarik sama sekali? Terkesan tidak peduli dan semacamnya?

_**Omoikitte maegami wo kitta**_

_**Dousitano tte**_

_**Kikare Takute**_

Beda sekali jika lagu ini dinyanyikan oleh Rin. Entah kenapa, dirinya merasa tertarik oleh pesona vocal nomor dua ini. Lagipula, apa tujuan dari si pembuat vacaloid yang membuat beberapa lagu yang sama namun berbeda suara, sih? Apa mereka mau mem-_voling_ suara siapa yang paling digemari, kah?

_**Pink no Skirt ohana no kamikazari**_

_**Sasite dekakeru no**_

_**Kyou no**_

_**Watashi wa kawaii no yo!**_

Lalu terdengarlah _reff_ dari lagu yang dibawa Rin. Dari penjelasan Gumiya beberapa saat lalu yang padahal sama sekali tidak didengarkannya, tapi nyangkut ke otaknya ialah album pertama Vocaloid ini hanya berupa sebuah project yang kemungkinan masih seperti uji coba begitu.

Lalu, pada lirik terkahir lagu tadi. Len sangat setuju! _Watashi wa kawaii no yo_! Disana Rin memang sangat manis. Ia mengakui itu!

_**Merutto **_(– melt)_**... Tokete-Simaisou**_

_**Sukinda Nante**_

_**Zettai ni ienai...**_

_**Dakedo merutto **_(– melt)

_**Me mo awase rarenai**_

_**Koi ni koisitari sinai wa**_

_**Watashi...**_

_**Datte kimi no koto ga, suki nano**_

Di project yang berjudul _Melt_ ini memang dance-nya tidak terlalu berlebihan daripada yang lain. Hanya sebuah gerakan ringan dan kecil saja yang gerakan oleh Rin.

Dan untuk pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya. Len sangat beruntung mempunyai sahabat _freak_ seperti Gumiya. Berkat dia, Len dapat bertemu cinta pertamanya–walau hanya sekedar animasi buatan menurutnya, tapi dia benar-benar harus berterimakasih.

_So_, semenjak itulah. Len si pemuda _cool_ dan kepribadian tertutup menjadi seorang _otaku_ pemula. Layaknya otaku kebanyakan– pasti! Mereka langsung dengan sigap mencari data informasi tertentu atau mencari lebih dan _up to date_ dengan rilisnya sebuah _anime-manga_ terbaru pada setiap musim.

Meski banyak yang cantik seperti pemeran wanita di _Sakurasou no Pet Kanojo_ atau pemeran dari _Guilty Corwn_. Bahkan sampe yang _yandere_ dari _Mirai Nikki_, tapi Len sudah menetapkan dalam hatinya kalau hanya Rinlah yang akan mengisi kekosongannya.

Dalam waktu singkat, kamar pemuda itu yang awalnya _cream_ polos berubah menjadi kuning pisang dan bertebaran poster Rin atau yang lainnya disana-sini dinding itu. Almari yang nyata dulu hanya satu untuk pakaiannya saja, sekarang bertambah satu. Lemari kaca khusus tempat _nendo_, _figure_, album, acc, atau segala macam yang berhubungan dengan Rin Kagamine!

( –Beryukurlah kau Len karena kamarmu tegolong luas. Kalau tidak, kamarmu pasti sudah engap dengan banyaknya barang _belanjaanmu _itu.)

Ya, hanya RIN! Len tidak begitu tertarik dengan figure lain kecuali pacar animasinya itu. Ngapain buang-buang duit buat beli hal gak guna kalau kita tidak begitu tertarik dengan karakternya bukan? Moto Len.

Bagaimana reaksi Gumiya saat Len sudah berstatus _freak_ juga begini? Kaget? Enggak, lah!

Justru Gumiya sudah tau ini akan terjadi dari perpisahannya dengan kasetnya yang akan dipinjam oleh Len waktu itu.

Terus mereka dua sahabat yang sama-sama _freak_ itu menjalankan peran mereka sampai dua tahun mendatang. Gumiya masih terus menjejalkan apapun menyangkut animasi wanita cantik –terkadang _ecchi_ atau _hentai_pun turut direkomendasikan, tapi sahabatnya malah terkesan biasa.

Hah, sulit sih kalau sudah jadi _**Nijicon**_ akut sepertinya! Decaknya. Dia senang kalau sahabatnya akhirnya merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta, tapi––

Ini hanya sebuah animasi. Kalau nantinya Len terus seperti ini, apa tidak apa-apa? pikirnya cemas. Sudahlah, biarkan saja terus seperti ini. Tuhan juga tidak mungkin sejahat itu bukan dengan umatnya? Semua makhluk pasti diberi pasangan masing-masing. Kita harus percaya dan menunggu kapan itu akan datang!

––dan dua tahun itu tidak lama, loh. Len terus hanya memandang Rin. Dua tahun kedepan dari umurnya yang lima belas tahun ini adalah perjuangan asli atau baru dimulainya dia sebagai seorang lelaki.

Mungkin...

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

**To be Continued**

**#**

**Arena Frustasi Author ( –AFA) ****/what the?**

**Gimana? Apa masih sama kayak di WNKS? Masih kecepetan atau maksa kah alurnya? Kalau iya, maaf saja. Soalnya saya tidak begitu pandai menyusun kata yang indah, sehingga membuat semua karangan yang saya buat terlalu terburu-buru.**

**Tapi saya akan seberusaha keras mungkin untuk menghindari hal itu.**

**Chapter satunya juga bagaimana? Menarik minat, gak? :D /gak. Chap ini juga baru pengenalan saja, yah? Saya buatnya tengah malem sambil nungguin sahur, loh ( T^T) dan ada yang mau saya beritahu karena faktor pelajar akhir tahun ajaran. Kemungkinan saya sibuk dan padat sekali jam waktunya :D /sok lu, thor. Jadinya kalau masa liburan sudah habis, nih. Bisa-bisa update 1 bulan– atau mungkin lebih– sekali. Itu juga kalau idenya lagi gak mampet.**

**Jadi, bagi kalian yang mau request buat kelanjutan WNKS, request aja mau adegan kayak gimana. soalnya fanfic saya rata-rata dibuat tanpa plot, jadi suka kebingungan sendiri. Hehe, gak mahir buat plot.**

**Kalau fanfic ini ada kata yang kurang dipahami, kasih tau aja. Saya buatnya memang sengaja belibet, jadi takutnya kalian ada yang tidak mengerti :D /mungkin, sih.**

**Kalau project kedua saya menarik perhatian kalian dan diterima sebagai permintaan maaf karena tidak meng-update WNKS, tolong berika respon anda semua. Aduh, sejujurnya saya seneng banget sama hasil review dari WNKS yang rata-rata pada suka sama idenya! Jadi malu x3 /nak.**

**Para senpai di fandom ini juga baik, yah? mereka pasti mau memberi komentar pada para **_**newbie**_**, makanya **_**insyaallah**_** saya betah di fandom ini.**

**Ada yang mau review atau memberi saya nasehat bermanfaat, gak? Ayo, silahkan! Saya terima dengan lapang hati, tapi kalau bisa jangan makian yah~ :D saya tau kok kekurangan saya banyak, jadi mohon maaf dan berikan pendapat nasehat kalian secara baik-baik ;-)**

**So, please Review and –bahasa inggrisnya berikan kritik apa, yah? /author dodol bahasa inggris /**

**Dah, pokoknya... REVIEW, yah? xD**


End file.
